A swivel lock for a caster helps to maintain directional control (tracking) of an object that it supports, such as a cart, while the object is being moved. A wheel brake keeps the supported object from rolling unintentionally. Total locking of the caster (wheel brake and swivel lock) is the most stable condition, preventing all rolling and swiveling movement. Examples of both are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,864; U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,815; U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,413; U.S. Pat. No. 3,571,842; U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,937; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,725,501, to name a few.